halloween_1978_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Lynda Van Der Klok
Lynda Van der Klok (May 7, 1960 - October 31, 1978) was a character in the original Halloween played by P. J. Soles. Biography Lynda Van der Klok was born to Ray and Marilyn Van der Klok on May 7th, 1960 in Haddonfield, Illinois. She had one younger brother. Lynda was a ditzy cheerleader who rarely paid attention to her studies and was more intrested in boys and her social life. She was close friends with Laurie Strode and Annie Brackett. It was known that she never learned to moderate her voice, so everything she said was an announcement or a declaration. She was also known for trendy phrases, which she used to exhaustion for a month, then dropped from her vocabulary forever, to everyone's relief. In July the word was weird; in August it was gross; In September, she was calling everyone “Jack.” The October's word was totally. Halloween (1978) On October 31, 1978, she along with her friends, were walking home from school when Laurie noted that she forgot her chemistry book. Lynda then mentioned that she always forgets her books, remarking "who needs books anyway?". At that moment, a car was speeding down the road and when it stopped after Annie yelled at it. The girls were curious about who it was but the driver then left. Lynda then asked Annie if their plans were still on for the night in which she and her boyfriend Bob Simms were planning to have sex while the Wallaces were out. Lynda then arrived at her house and left the girls. Later in the evening, Lynda went to Laurie's house to borrow a blouse from her for the night. On the way, she was being stalked by Michael Myers but she believed it to be Steve Todd, a classmate of hers. She quickly bushed this off and asked her to borrow Laurie's blouse. Laurie who was still worried about the stalker, looked out at the window again but Lynda told her to stop worrying so much about it. That night, Lynda and Bob arrived at the Wallace home and discovered that neither Annie or Lindsey was there. Lynda called Laurie and found out that Annie went to pick up Paul while Lindsey was being babysit by Laurie. Wanting to take advantage of the their situation, Lynda and Bob went into the master bedroom to have sex. Death ]] After Lynda has sex with Bob, he goes downstairs to get beer. He is attacked by Michael, then pinned up against the wall by a knife. Michael then disguises himself as a ghost with a sheet over his head and Bob's glasses on. Lynda thinks it is Bob, but after teasing him and flashing him her breasts, he remains quiet. She gets up to call Laurie to see if she knows where Annie or Paul are. Michael walks to Lynda while she is still on the phone, and just when Laurie answers, Michael grabs the phone cord and wraps it around Lynda's neck, strangling her. Laurie can hear Lynda squealing for help, but thinks its another prank call. Lynda falls to the floor and dies. Michael then stuffed her corpse inside a dumbwaiter where it was discovered a short time later by Laurie Strode. Lynda was buried on November 4th, 1978 in Mt. Sinclair Cemetery. Her funeral director was James Petersen. Coroner Report Interviews with one of the victims suggests that this woman was strangled while on the phone. After comparing the grooves of the phone cord to the impressions in her neck I found a perfect match. Crushed bones in the neck and microscopic scrapes on the inside of the airway seal this case. Death by suffocation. Dead on Arrival.